


Kisses and techies

by Aemtha



Series: Undertale drabbles/imagines [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I felt sad, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is female here, Reader-Insert, Short Story, Slight fluff, just... think of this as an AU, kiss, kiss all the booboos away, originally meant for my one piece drabble, take a trip to a feelercoaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: somehow, Papyrus got hurt. Not serious enough, just something that can be patched up by a band aid. And he insisted on having Sans kiss his booboos when the one who normally would, well the one who normally would... couldn't.this is my own little au I guess...





	Kisses and techies

"Tsk." (Y/n) clicked her tongue as she had a firm grip on Papyrus' forearm. "You would have thought that he'll take it easy on you two, but no." The young skeleton whined and the human child sighed. "I'll make this quick, I'm slowly getting better at it." She hovered her hands on Papyrus' cracked skull. The crack that was on it had slowly formed and morphed until it looked like there was no more sign of pain and scars of the experiment previously made. After making sure that his injuries were healed, she pressed her hands against his cheekbones to pull his head over. (Y/n) lifted her lips to kiss the area where the wound was.

"still no glow." Sans spoke up from his cot.

"I'm human, Sans. We're not supposed to be using magic." (Y/n) answered as she slipped off of Papyrus' bed to sit on her own. "You two should get some rest now."

"GOOD NIGHTY, (Y/N)!"

"good night, (y/n)."

~

"SANS!"

In the midst of pumping fear and roaring rage, Sans made a piss-poor shortcut from his room to the kitchen. Piss-poor, meaning there is a hole from the floor of his room and the ceiling of the kitchen, and he was directly under the shortcut so he fell painfully on his tailbone that rattled his whole spine.

"SANS! KISS MY BOOBOO." Papyrus crawled his way to the fallen Sans and pointed to his parietal bone.

"what?" All the emotions he felt when he heard his name being called, was washed away by how powerful the confusion had hit him.

"THE HUMAN WOULD NOT WANT TO KISS MY BOOBOO."

"the kiddo?" Sans turned his head to look at Frisk who had simply stood by the entrance of the kitchen.

"WHO ELSE, LAZYBONES!? THE BOTTOM LINE IS THAT THEY DON'T WANT TO GIVE ME A KISS ON THE BOOBOO."

"you're not a babybones anymore, paps."

"BUT (Y/N) ALWAYS KISS THE BOOBOOS AWAY." Papyrus visibly pouted, it was a skeleton thing...

"i'm not (y/n).." Sans said softly as if having to remind his brother. But he reached a hand to rub his phalanges against Papyrus' parietal bone. "you'll live, cuz you're the great papyrus."

"WELL, YES, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND I WILL SURVIVE THIS FATAL WOUND TO MY HEAD." After that, the tallest of skeletons was bouncing around the kitchen while Sans stood to head back to his room.

Before he reached the stairs, he felt the sleeve of his jacket being tugged. "yes, kiddo?" Sans slightly turned to look at Frisk as they let go of his sleeve.

**"You haven't said any puns in the whole of that conversation. Is there something wrong? Are you really worried about Papyrus? Who's (Y/n)?"**

"one question at a time, kiddo." He raised his own hands up to say 'hold up'. "i'm fine, everything's ok. i'm not worried anymore."

**"Then, who's (Y/n)?"**

"..."

**"Sans?"**

~~

 **"Sans, whose house are we in?"** Frisk questions as they followed behind Sans that lead them to a house hidden along Waterfall.

"(y/n)'s..."

**"Is she okay with me going inside her house?"**

"it doesn't matter to her... i know her." Sans shook his head while tugging off a chain from his neck, a single key dangling on it. He used that key to open the door's lock. Frisk waited patiently, followed obediently, their feet moving along to the tracks Sans left behind. The human child noticed that everything was dusty and it seems like no one really lived under this roof.

The place is really small, an open living room and kitchen then two different doors on one wall. Sans headed to the door on the left and simply opened it, entering and flicking a switch. It was just a minute before light lit up the room, it wasn't much, enough to not bump into anything.

And the first thing Frisk could see was a pod. A large cylindrical pod that contained water... and a body floating in it. They tugged on Sans' jacket, asking **"Is that (Y/n)?"**

"yeah, kiddo... that's (y/n)."

 **"Why? Why is she in here?"** Frisk then stepped forward to press their hands on the glass.

"it's a long story..."

A small smile was sent to the skeleton as they signed, **"Nothing's too long for you, Sans. You can make shortcuts. I'm sure you can make the long story, short."** Then the smile was wiped off as they suddenly felt like they were being rude and intrusive. Sans, the sansational pun-maker is not doing his stuff. Ever since Papyrus mentioned '(Y/n)', Sans looked so distant. **"Not that I'm forcing you to tell me--"**

"(y/n) was the second human to fall. the only one who didn't need to die to get her soul." Sans started as he went to sit on the bed in the room. "do you want me to continue, cuz as hard as it is to tell, it's also a lot to take in."

**"I want to know."**

~~~

"KISS THE BOOBOOS AWAY." Papyrus said as he wrapped his arms around (Y/n)'s soft and petite waist. Who, in fact, is sitting on a couch.

(Y/n) gave him a look, certainly not taking his puppy dog eyes. "You're not a child anymore, paps."

"But you would always kiss the booboos away." He said in a small voice, something he never usually do.

"When we were kids." 

"Then why would you kiss our booboos all the time when we told you not to."

(Y/n) came to a realization. The very reason why people kiss the booboos away. It doesn't actually heal the wound, but sometimes it actually drives away the worry. And so, she held him by the carpals to slowly unwrap one arm so that she could kiss the tips of his phalanges.

And while Papyrus had majestically picked up the female human to flop down on where she sat and bring her to sit on his femurs. Snuggling his head into the crook of her neck, like hugging a teddy bear.

"how did you do it?" Sans asked as he leaned on the archway, arms crossed in front of his chest. His head never turning to acknowledge the one he is talking to, just admiring the scene unraveling before him. But he does need to look so that he could actually know the answer.

**"Did what?"**

Sans waved a hand towards the two who were watching a cooking show. Well Papyrus was, but (Y/n) was caressing the light bulb and whenever she taps on the electrical contact, it would light up. "the whole  _light_ of my world."

**"Come on, Sans. You could do better than that."**

"sorry. still caught up in the moment."

 **"I gave her back her soul."** They signed. **"She seems like she doesn't remember the time she doesn't have it, I'm sorry."**

"it's better that way... but, how did you really do it?"

**"Do you really want to know?"**

"en _light_ en me."

**"Still not good enough, Sans."**

"Dears! The pie is done!"

**"After we eat."**

"promise."

**"Cross my heart."**

 


End file.
